1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a multi-use hand truck, and more specifically, the invention discloses how a hand truck can be converted into a stepladder or a basket carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various combination of lifting and moving devices have been known in the past.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,826 to Murray discloses a hand cart that can be converted to a stepladder and further disclosing a winch type that can raise a load to a higher level.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,626 to Ast discloses a hand truck that converts into a stepladder.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,058 to Larsen discloses a combination show shovel, wheel barrow and dolly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,436 to Frank et al discloses a combination hand truck and stair climber.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,761 to Marshall shows a combination luggage carrier and cart.
What is needed is a combination hand cart, stepladder and basket carrier. None of the above patents describe the present invention.